prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 26, 2013 Main Event results
The June 26, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Colonial Life Arena in Columbia, South Carolina on June 25, 2013. Summary Just weeks away from battling Ryback at Money in the Bank, Chris Jericho faced Cody Rhodes on WWE Main Event. Rhodes was looking to reassert his footing following a tag team loss to Christian & Sheamus on Raw. A victory against WWE's first-ever Undisputed Champion would surely give Rhodes the confidence and momentum he was looking to build. Wisely, Rhodes countered Jericho's aggressive offense by seizing opportunities to execute questionable tactics – such as an eye poke – when the official wasn't looking. While the son of WWE Hall of Famer Dusty Rhodes focused on Y2J's eye, the WWE Universe remained in support of “The Ayatollah of Rock n’ Rolla.” Rhodes managed to maintain control against the crafty veteran, thanks to targeting Jericho’s eye. Displaying the resilience that has bred much of his success for nearly two decades, Y2J refused to give in – even if he was visually impaired. Jericho withstood Rhodes’ relentless offense, kicking out of pinfalls following his opponent's trademark maneuvers, including the Disaster Kick, Alabama Slam and Cross Rhodes. Although Rhodes reciprocated and escaped a pinfall following Jericho's Codebreaker, his undoing would be the continued assault on Y2J's eye. Catching Rhodes’ foot as the former Intercontinental Champion targeted his eye again, Jericho managed to lock in the Walls of Jericho for a hard-fought victory. “Real Americans” Zeb Colter and Antonio Cesaro used WWE Main Event as a platform to voice their discontent with the international events taking place on SmackDown. Feeling that the Dublin Street Fight and Fiesta Del Rio are un-American, Colter seized the opportunity to rant about the common occurrences in his daily life that he feels go against his ideals. Cesaro also explained that through hard work and dedication, he is the embodiment of the American way, earning his status rather than having it handed to him. After suffering an attack by the collective known as The Shield during his return to SmackDown, Christian sought retribution against U.S. Champion Dean Ambrose on WWE Main Event. As soon as the bout got underway, the U.S. Champ introduced Captain Charisma to his aggressive and unorthodox style. Although Christian's agility and experience allowed him to temporarily halt his opponent's offense, the frenetic and unpredictable nature of Ambrose was new for the former World Heavyweight Champion. Unfortunately for Christian, as soon as he built a shred of momentum, the WWE Tag Team Champions – Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins – pounced and The Shield struck once again. Leveling the playing field, the No. 1 contenders to the WWE Tag Team Titles, The Usos, came to Captain Charisma's aid and chased off the treacherous trio. The Funkadactyls and Jo Jo from “Total Divas,” which premieres July 28 at 10/9 CT on E!, introduced Tons of Funk in grand fashion on WWE Main Event. Feeding off of the energy inside the Colonial Life Arena, Brodus Clay & Tensai utilized their size and power to maintain control early in the contest. With their unique brand of teamwork, The Prime Time Players took control of the battle as Titus O’Neal used his partner, Darren Young, as a virtual battering ram against Tensai. Making the tag to The Funkasaurus, it appeared as though Tons of Funk would leave victorious. However, with the WWE official distracted, Darren Young used his comb as a weapon, jabbing Clay in the shoulder and allowing Titus O’Neil to secure the pinfall. Results ; ; *Chris Jericho defeated Cody Rhodes (12:08) *Christian defeated Dean Ambrose by DQ (4:39) *Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) defeated Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) (w/ Cameron & Naomi) (3:53) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_039_Photo_05.jpg ME_039_Photo_06.jpg ME_039_Photo_07.jpg ME_039_Photo_11.jpg ME_039_Photo_12.jpg ME_039_Photo_14.jpg ME_039_Photo_19.jpg ME_039_Photo_21.jpg ME_039_Photo_22.jpg ME_039_Photo_23.jpg ME_039_Photo_26.jpg ME_039_Photo_29.jpg ME_039_Photo_39.jpg ME_039_Photo_41.jpg ME_039_Photo_42.jpg ME_039_Photo_43.jpg ME_039_Photo_44.jpg ME_039_Photo_46.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #39 results Category:2013 television events